1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for glueing carton bodies, such as parallelepipedal cartons.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present the cardboard industries after the steps of diecutting and printing the extended cartons, also provide for the glueing of the carton body and supply collapsed folded cartons, with the body thereof glued along its side, to the users. The industries using such cartons have then to provide for operations such as box erection, bottom closure and glueing, filling of the box with the product to be packed, e.g. detergent powders, foodstuffs and any other type of loose product which is to be packed in boxes, and finally closure and glueing of the cover.
In order to increase the production of cartons, increasingly large, expensive and fast machines for glueing carton bodies have been provided which are now as long as several meters and require considerable labour. Furthermore storage and transport for the collapsed cartons having the bodies thereof already glued, require expensive and accurate packing in heavy cases, this being space consuming and requiring capital investments. Finally, the existing machinery folds the carton score lines several times, thus weakening the resistance of the carton body which during the entire movement through this machinery is never wrapped in its fully closed condition around a form having the final shape of the carton body.
The existing state of the art thus provides the division of the glueing operations into two discrete stages, viz. glueing of the body which is implemented by the carton manufacturer and glueing of bottom and cover carried out by the user.